United Federation of Planets
See also , a novel. The United Federation of Planets is an interstellar composed of 155 member states, colonies, protectorates, and other planetary governments unified under the goals of universal liberty, justice, equality, trade, exploration, scientific advancement, peace, and mutual protection. The most powerful state in local space, the Federation encompassed 8,000 light-years and is by far the largest state in the known Alpha and Beta Quadrants. The Federation, along with the Klingon Empire and the Romulan Star Empire, was one of the three traditional superpowers of known space. Unlike its traditional rivals who derive power from a single dominant species subjugating other races within the boundaries of their empire, the Federation's various Member States join willingly and are equals in the Federation's democratic society. History :See main article: 'Federation history.'' The Federation was formed on the 12 August ( ) 2161 ( , ), the successor to the Coalition of Planets. ( ) The founding Member States of United Earth, the Confederacy of Vulcan, the Andorian Empire, the United Planets of Tellar, and Alpha Centauri ( , ) were subsequently joined by numerous other worlds to form one of the largest states in the galaxy. By 2380, the Federation consisted of 155 Member States. ( ). However along side peaceful relations and expansion the Federation was involved with numerous conflicts, some of the largest and post prolonged being with the Klingons in the 23rd century and Borg and Dominion in the 24th century. Politics ''See also: Federation Government'' The Federation is a representative republic, with an elected president as the head of its executive branch. An election is held every four years, and a president may serve for an unlimited number of terms. The legislative branch is composed of the Federation Council, which is composed of one councillor from every Member World. There is no limit as to how many terms a person may serve as councillor. T'Latrek of Vulcan, for instance, served on the Federation Council for nearly a century. Each individual Member determines how its councillors will be determined; the First Minister of Bajor, for instance, nominates that world's councillor and the Chamber of Ministers ratifies him or her, while the electorates of many other Members elect their councillors directly. The Federation government has several executive departments whose heads form the Presidential Cabinet, who advise the president on their issues of jurisdiction and run their departments on a day-to-day basis. Cabinet members can have strong influence on Federation policy based upon their work with the president and the appropriate members of the Federation Council. The capital city of the Federation is Paris, and the capital planet is Earth. The seat of government is the Palais de la Concorde. Alternate Continuities In the continuity of the novel Crisis on Centaurus, the Federation government is based out of Geneva, Switzerland. In the continuity of the novel The Final Reflection, the Federation capital is Federa-Terra, Florida. Members of the Federation See: Federation members. Presidents of the Federation See: Presidents of the United Federation of Planets. Federation Council See: Council of the United Federation of Planets. Relations with Other States See: Federation Relations with the Klingon Empire. Groups *Federation Council *Federation Diplomatic Corps *Federation Grand Jury *Federation Medical Council *Federation Naval Patrol *Federation Science Council *Federation Security *Federation Supreme Court *Starfleet Diplomatic Treaties *Cheron Accords *Khitomer Accords *Frontier Accord *Neutral Zone Treaty *Treaty of Algeron *Treaty of Alliance *Treaty of Ectair Symbols Symbols of Federation patriotism include the Great Seal of the United Federation of Planets, which serves as the official emblem of the UFP. The Flag of the United Federation of Planets is also a prominent Federation symbol, often displayed at government buildings, official events, and at state and Starfleet funerals. The Anthem of the United Federation of Planets is the official musical composition of the UFP. Military One such award that is given to members of Starfleet during victories in battle is the Andorian Battle Star which recognises command officers that have displayed who demonstrate superior tactical abilities. (TNG novel: FASA Officer's Manual) Culture There is no official Federation religion, although members are free to practice their own religious and philosophical beliefs, as protected by the Guarantees contained in the Articles of the United Federation of Planets. Every August 12, Federation citizens observe Federation Day, a patriotic holiday established in rememberance of the founding of the Federation. Language :See main article: 'Federation Standard.'' Territory Planets *Earth *Vulcan *Andor *Betazed *Pacifica *Beta Nirobi II *Europa Nova Star Systems Conflicts *Earth-Romulan War *Four Years War *Galen border conflicts *Federation-Cardassian War *Battle of the Border *Tzenkethi War *Dominion War Connections * Category:States Category:Federation_Government Category:Alpha Quadrant States Category:Beta Quadrant States Category:Confederacy of Vulcan Category:Andorian Empire Category:United Earth